


i'm holding out for a hero

by orphan_account



Category: BTOB, Hello Venus
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seem like the kind of guy who finds trouble." (superhero au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://intoaclub.livejournal.com/profile)[**intoaclub**](http://intoaclub.livejournal.com/) and Ladies' Bingo prompt: "Rescue me: Damsels (and others) in distress", and drawing heavily on [SFX Fantasy Rayforce](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vX3A8OFgMBo), Minhyuk's greatest predebut accomplishment.

The suit melts away and Minyuk blinks the sun out of his eyes. There's still something thrumming under his skin, though, faintly. He stares at his hand and wiggles his fingers.

"Presto," he whispers and snaps his fingers. "Power up."

"It's a little more complicated," someone says from behind him. Minhyuk whips around, and squints up at the man from before. The helmet doesn't give away anything, but Minhyuk thinks he's being laughed at. He frowns.

"I'm new to this," he says, and now the man actually laughs, loud and throaty.

"No shit," he says, and knocks Minhyuk gently on the side of the head. Minhyuk stumbles as he adds, "You did okay, though."

"Thanks," Minhyuk says sourly. He rubs the heel of his palm against his head and winces.

"Not a problem," he says brightly, and vanishes. Minhyuk starts and steps back, then realizes there's still someone standing in front of him. She's at least a foot shorter, her hair a faded blue, and she's smiling at him politely.

"I know it's a little disorienting," she says, "but Yoonjo says I'm too short to be intimidating." She fakes a pout, lip curling.

"Oh," Minhyuk says, as she pulls her hair out of a tiny ponytail and shakes her head. The little hairs on top of her head stick straight up. "I thought. Sorry."

"What?" she says. She looks back up at him and narrows her eyes.

"Minhyuk," he says hastily and sticks a hand out. She laughs but she grabs his hand and shakes her head at him.

"I'm not telling you my name," she says. "This is a secret identity. I have people to protect."

"No you don't," says the girl in the dress from behind her. She's even smaller, but she's impassively avoiding the first girl's glare to beam at Minhyuk and wave before she grabs her friend's arm.

"We have to clear out," she says, and nods at Minhyuk. "You should too."

"Thanks," Minhyuk says. "For the fire-thing earlier. The suit." He's not going to say 'magic' out loud, no matter how this day is going.

"It was my pleasure," she says seriously. "But don't thank me yet." She tugs at the girl's arm again and they turn to leave.

"How do I find you again?" Minhyuk blurts out. Both of them look back to stare at him and the tall girl in the distance raises an eyebrow at him. His face heats up but he can still feel the warmth of the buzzing under his fingers. He lifts his chin and stares back.

"You seem like the kind of guy who finds trouble," the first girl starts.

"So you'll be able to smell her from a mile away," her friend adds tartly. She rears back, affronted, but the second girl just tightens her grip and starts to drag her away.

He can hear her start to whine for a couple seconds, but they move fast, and soon they've disappeared, and he's alone in the courtyard surrounded by bodies.

Right.

*

"Like I said," she says from above him.

Minhyuk risks a glance away from the small - dragon? maybe? - and sure enough, the hero from last week is sitting on a roof above him. She's fully suited up again, her voice a little muffled, but she's practically relaxing, her legs dangling next to his head.

He may have taken to thinking of her as _his_ hero, but he's not going to tell her that, and he hadn't expected to see her again this soon. Then again, he also hadn't expected the honestly pretty decent-sized probably-dragon that has him backed up against a wall. It's just watching him for now, slowly strafing back and forth across the little rooftop, but Minhyuk doubts he has much time.

"The suit," he yells. "How do I turn it on?"

"You're not going to take it to dinner first?" He doesn't have to look to know she's laughing at him again, but it's less charming when it's drowned out by the dragon starting to hiss, smoke coalescing around its head without a clear source.

"Come on," he says loudly, trying to keep both of them in his line of sight.

"Wish really hard," she says, and he turns to snap at her, because if he's going to die, he wants to spend his last breath insulting her face to face.

She grabs his hand in her big armored glove, and even as she's pulling him up, practically tossing him over her shoulder, he can feel every hair stand up, from the back of his neck down his legs. Then it's like each one briefly ignites, and there's a moment of warmth before he's encased in armor and firmly landing on concrete.

He stumbles, the weight still a surprise, but he manages to straighten up and turn to see his hero watching him with her hands on her hips. He wishes the mask gave a little more away, but at the same time, he's not sure he wants her to be able to see his face. Despite the weight on his shoulders he feels a little like he's floating.

"Good to go, rookie?" she says, and Minhyuk bristles, only to find the suit reacting with him, energy building up in his palms.

"And that's why you're the rookie," she says. "But you'll learn on the way."

"On the way where?" he says and she shakes her head as she comes towards him.

"No time," she says and grabs his hand, and there's the warmth again.

"Is that you or the suit?" he asks, and she brings her other fist down his shoulder.

"I'm so glad I get to throw you off a building," she says, and he doesn't have time to question it before she's running and he's moving with her despite himself.

"Don't just fall," she yells as they reach the end of the roof. "Jump!" Somehow she manages to squeeze his hand through the armor just as his foot hits open air, and with the other one, he leaps forward.


End file.
